Taking the Risk
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: When one has to take a risk to tell the other their true feelings, the feelings between the two are only that much more true and unbreakable. SonAmy, Oneshot, Please Read and Review!


Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2009.

Sonic and Amy

Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay since the end of Best of Friends. I know I keep saying that, but I really am trying to get new stories out as quickly as I can. For now, here's my newest story. I hope you enjoy it!

_Taking the Risk_

* * *

"Do you have to go running today? Look at how bad it is out there!"

That was Amy's sentiment towards Sonic, who stood at Amy's front steps as he was passing by, saying hi.

"Come on, Amy. I always run, rain or shine."

Though today, it wasn't just rain. It was a lot of rain. Cold.

Amy looked pleadingly at Sonic, and told him, "Sonic, you'll get sick if you go out there!"

"Nah, I'll be fine Amy. Don't worry," Sonic said confidently, turning and immediately taking off down the road.

"Sonic!" Amy tried to call after the blue hedgehog, but he was already gone.

She looked into the sky, seeing the dark clouds gushing rain, and soon, she felt herself about to gush tears. But she held them back, and decided not to worry, like Sonic said. But there was no changing the fact that Amy feared for Sonic. She feared for his health.

***

"Running in the rain's always the best anyway!"

Sonic was as carefree as a small child, racing over every kind of terrain: city roads, bumpy hills, flat, muddy plains.

Maybe just a little too muddy. Sonic's pounding feet continued to crash into the mud as the blue hedgehog kept running, the icy rain pelting his body mercilessly. But he didn't seem to care, as he just kept going, a smile plastered across his face. But that smile quickly peeled away when Sonic's foot suddenly stuck deep into the mud and sent him completely off balance.

"AHH!!" PLOP!!

Sonic crashed head first into the wet mud, getting a mouth full of the goop.

"UGH!! AUK!!"

He pushed himself out of the mud, coughing and blinded for a moment. As he rubbed his eyes and spit out the mud, he thought to himself, _Man, maybe I should have listened to Amy in the first place._

But then, as he cleared his vision, getting on his feet, he then noticed, on the ground in front of him, was not just mud. There was... something else. He rubbed his eyes a little more and then looked again, and saw that it was a metallic foot.

"Oh great. Do I really want to know?"

And as Sonic lifted his head from the foot, he beheld, of course, a giant robot, complete with long tendrils extending from the arms of the machine. Then, the machine uttered a voice, that snide, all too familiar voice that mocked, "Well, Sonic, having fun in the mud today, eh?" Then, a windshield wiper cleared away the rain from a glass pane in the center of the machine, and that ever persistent Eggman became visible.

"Eggman. Don't you ever quit? Even on rainy days?" Sonic asked rhetorically, and the scientist retorted, "Looks who's talking. I'm surprised you would even come out in the rain Sonic. Aren't you deathly afraid of water?"

But Sonic shook his head, saying, "I've learned to like water, because I can't hate it while you're around!"

Eggman snickered, saying, "Well, that'd be too bad if I wanted to use water to defeat you today. But no, instead, I'll just bruise you until you can't move!"

At that moment, the arm of the robot rose into the air and came down at Sonic, the thick rubber rope whipping through the air. But as it neared Sonic, the hedgehog disappeared as the rope crashed into the mud and caused a splash of mud everywhere. Eggman looked at his robot's arm as the mud came back down to the ground, and saw it was buried within the mud.

As the scientist attempted to wrench the arm out of the mud, Sonic appeared on the robot's head and said, "Don't be a stick in the mud, Eggman."

Eggman looked at Sonic angrily, saying, "Ha ha, very funny."

Eggman's other robotic arm then rose up into the air and came at himself. Sonic, however, smiled and disappeared again as the rope arm smashed into Eggman's own head, making the entire robot shake violently.

"ARGH!! You'll pay for this, blue boy!!"

Sonic, at that moment, reappeared again in front of Eggman, but then...

"AAACHOO!!"

Sonic rubbed his nose after the loud sneeze, and realized that the weather was catching up with him.

Eggman caught on too, saying, "Well Sonic. Running a little too hard?"

But the blue hedgehog shook his head, replying, "I'm alright, Eggman. What about yo- AACHOO!!"

The second sneeze made Sonic worry now. He hadn't been sick in so long, but now, out in the heavy rain against his enemy, who was sheltered from the rain, he felt this sickness coming on fast.

"So, it looks like the ever impervious Sonic is coming down with a cold? Well, you should be able to get over it!" Eggman shouted, his robotic rope arm whipping through the air and coming down right at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog tried to get away again, but found himself slowed by both the mud sticking to his feet and the oncoming sickness. Because of this, Sonic was only able to take two steps before the arm crashed into the mud behind him and sent him flying forward, Sonic pitching headlong into the mud as more of it came down like a wave on top of Sonic. Sonic tried to pull himself out of the mud as fast as possible, but felt himself weakened.

"Well, Sonic, the weight of the world too much for you to handle?" Eggman asked, suddenly bringing up the other arm to hit Sonic.

Fortunately, just as the arm came down upon Sonic, the hedgehog rolled just in time out of the way, the impact sending him flying with more mud all over him, coming down again with another plop. Sonic sat up and finally stood up after that, but then felt something dreadful. As he stood up, the icy rain that came pelting down now felt even colder than before. It was then that Sonic realized why it felt like that.

The rain wasn't getting colder. He... was getting hotter. In fact, he felt himself almost burning up.

_No, please, how can this happen now?_

Now, not only was Sonic heating up, but he felt his body aching, as if he had been hit by Eggman already. But then, he saw with horror that the metallic arm was already raised, and before Sonic could even move his foot one way or the other, the heavy rubber rope arm smacked into Sonic's arm and back, sending him down to the ground like a bag of rocks, Sonic letting out only a muffled cry of pain.

"Hmm, why did you not even try to dodge it?" Eggman inquired, seeing Sonic flat on his face. Sonic didn't respond, however, so Eggman used the metal arm to turn Sonic over on his back to see the hedgehog was barely able to even look up at Eggman.

Eggman didn't not move his robot's arms again, and pushed a button in his own cockpit and scanned Sonic.

"Temperature over 103," Eggman said simply, looking back at Sonic, contemplating his options.

Finally, with Sonic barely able to hear Eggman, the scientist stated, "Normally I would be jubilant about having this kind of chance to beat you, but I can't take satisfaction in defeating you when my advantage is because of a disease. When I beat you, it'll be because I found the way to top your speed. Still, you'll have to hope that some of your friends will come to get you."

At that moment, a rumbling emitted from Eggman's robot, as thrusters engaged on the feet of the robot and began to lift the machine up into the rainy sky. Soon, Eggman disappeared in the shroud of rain, and Sonic was by himself, the cold rain continuing to pour on him.

But no matter how cold the rain was, Sonic felt like he was on fire. He couldn't move, and he felt like he was going to die. Minutes passed, and the hedgehog felt his entire body boiling, dying.

He then felt a warmer water go down his cheeks, which of course wasn't the rain. He cried silently as the rain continued to pound him, the heat of his body making him feel the most miserable he had ever been in his life. He felt so hopeless. He couldn't even sit up, and he was in the worst condition in his life.

All he could do now was cry. And he did so, a long time. It was over 15 minutes, and that whole time, his tears streamed down his face, mingled with the cold rain from the sky.

_Please, Amy, I'm sorry I didn't listen... I need you..._

But there was no sign of anyone. Sonic felt a rising, painful lump rising in his gut that he knew was unbridled fear. He was afraid, not for himself, but for Amy.

_If there's any reason I want to stay alive, it's because... I can't leave Amy... I don't want to leave her..._

It was at this moment that, from a distance away, he heard a low rumbling. He strained his ears for the sound, and heard it coming closer. Finally, as it approached very close, he realized it was a plane engine. As it passed nearby, he thought he was being mocked, and that the plane was high in the sky. It was now that he was going to give up, when...

"SONIC!"

Barely awake anymore, Sonic heard her voice, and then, Amy filled his vision, her beautiful, teary green eyes gazing into his as she laid her hands on Sonic's face, and gasped.

"Oh no! TAILS!! He's burning up!" Amy shouted away from Sonic, and that was when Sonic's wasn't able to keep his eyes open anymore. He felt the darkness leaking in, and finally, he let himself go into a deep sleep.

"Sonic! SONIC!!" Amy screamed as Sonic passed out in her hands, Tails then running up after landing his plane.

"Oh man! He's really sick. We need to get him out of here now!" Tails insisted, and Amy nodded.

The two lifted Sonic off the ground, wet and muddy, and brought him towards the plane. Amy and Tails lifted Sonic into the back seat of the plane, as Amy climbed in besides Sonic, wrapping her arms around him. Tails jumped into the cockpit and started the engine again, and said, "We'd better get him to a hospital."

But Amy then looked up at him and yelled, "A hospital?!"

Tails turned his head in surprise about her protest, and asked, "Amy, he needs medicine."

"No, he needs to be in a place he can be comfortable. We're going back to my house," Amy stated staunchly, and Tails decided he would be safer not to deny Amy right now.

Quickly, Tails started the plane, pulling it forward as it took off into the sky, as Amy whispered to Sonic, "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll make you better. I won't let you go."

***

Later, the three landed next to Amy's house, and Tails jumped out to help Amy bring Sonic inside. Quickly, the two brought Sonic into Amy's house, and Amy said, "Let's put him in my bedroom."

Tails tried, "Amy, he really needs to-"

But Amy turned and glared at Tails, and he stopped talking immediately, continuing to carry Sonic to Amy's bedroom. Since Sonic was so muddy, the two placed the blue hedgehog just on top of the bed, laying him down gently.

Amy ran her hand down Sonic's face, feeling the intense heat on his face.

"Oh Sonic... I told you not to go out in that weather..." Amy whispered to the sleeping Sonic, whose pain was showing on his face.

"Amy, we really need to-" Tails started again, but Amy turned and snapped, "Listen to me, Tails! I know what Sonic needs, and it's not a hospital room!"

Tails looked at her thoughtfully, and Amy continued, her anger dissolving into sadness, "He needs love... Something no hospital can give, something... I can give him..."

Tails realized her motives now, and asked, "Amy, do you really think taking care of Sonic will make him love you?"

"No," Amy said, which shocked Tails, but then she said, "I know he loves me already, but he hasn't realized how to say it. And in any case, I don't want him to go. I want him here."

Tails nodded, understanding Amy's feelings, but said, "He still needs medicine, Amy."

"Then go get him medicine. I don't care what you bring here, but he's staying here," Amy declared.

Tails nodded, looking at Sonic one more time, and then leaving to go get him some medicine. Amy, meanwhile, turned back to Sonic, who was still asleep, pulling up a chair to watch him carefully every minute.

Minutes, hours passed. Amy's resolve stayed strong as she continued to keep watch over Sonic, who was still sleeping and burning.

Finally, after 2 hours, Tails came back, holding a small bottle, and said, "Here, Amy. He'd better take this."

"Give it to me," Amy said, taking the bottle of fluid from Tails. She turned to Sonic, opening the bottle and placing a hand on Sonic's face, gently opening his mouth. She tilted the bottled to pour some into Sonic's mouth, and then massaged his throat to get him to swallow the medicine. Finally, reflexively, Sonic swallowed the medicine and the pain on his face seemed to diminish.

Tails came up besides Amy, looking at his best friend, and said, "He needs to take that once a day. It's the most powerful medicine I could find for what he seems to have."

Amy was silent though, and Tails looked at her to see that she had tears rolling down her face. Tails felt for Amy, and put a hand on her shoulder. The pink hedgehog looked at Tails and stood up and hugged him, saying into his shoulder, "Thank you Tails. I can't lose Sonic... If it wasn't for you, Sonic could be dead right now."

Tails hugged Amy back, saying, "It's alright Amy. I couldn't give up on a best friend either."

Amy then looked back at Sonic, who seemed a little more restful, and said, "I love him, Tails. There's no one else that makes me feel as happy to see him joyful, and as sad to see him hurt."

"I know Amy, and I know that Sonic feels the same towards you," Tails told the pink hedgehog, who turned suddenly at those reassuring words.

"I couldn't believe it if Sonic didn't love you. I can see it in his eyes. He needs you, Amy, as much as you need him," Tails told Amy, and the pink hedgehog felt more tears streaming down her face. She then turned back to Sonic just to gaze at him, and Tails then said, "We should let him sleep now, Amy. The medicine will take effect quickly."

Amy nodded, then leaned forward towards Sonic. Tails then said in alarm, "Amy! Are you going to kiss him? What he has is probably contagious!"

Amy turned to Tails and said, "I love him so, Tails, that I want to feel his pain too. I'm willing to take the risk."

Amy then turned back to Sonic and laid her lips on Sonic's cheek, kissing him for several seconds before finally parting from Sonic, and leaving the room with Tails.

***

That evening and night passed quietly, but with a great amount of tension. Tails decided to leave and let Amy have her wish to take care of Sonic herself. Now, the pink hedgehog watched the blue one with all of her attention.

_Please, Sonic, let me see you awake again. Let me see your eyes again._

Sonic continued to sleep, now having slept for eight hours. A clock rang in the distance... Midnight.

Amy didn't heed it, she didn't give in to her own exhaustion. There was only one thing she cared about right now, and that was waiting until Sonic woke up.

So the minutes dragged on. Amy's tears fell as the hands on the clock fell. One o'clock, two...

"Haa!"

That gasp broke Amy out of an exhausted trance, as she looked at Sonic, who was staring at the ceiling with wide but weak eyes.

"Oh Sonic! You're awake!" Amy exclaimed, seeing Sonic's handsome green eyes again, as he turned to her.

"Amy... please forgive me for putting you through this..." Sonic started, but Amy then put a finger on his lips, saying, "Sonic, what happened is in the past. Now, all that matters is making you well."

Amy then stood, going into the next room, her bathroom, and Sonic heard water begin to run. Amy came back, sitting next to Sonic and explaining, "You're filthy from the mud out there. Plus, your fever hasn't broken yet, so I think a bath would be best."

Sonic smiled weakly and nodded, trying to sit up but suddenly yelled, "AAHHH!"

Amy gasped and asked, "Sonic?! What's wrong?!"

Sonic panted, his face contorted in pain, and he replied, "It's... my back! From... Eggman..."

"WHAT?! You ran into Eggman out there?!" Amy cried out, understanding immediately why Sonic was in so bad shape.

Sonic nodded, his face in agony, and Amy gently laid her hands on Sonic, saying, "Here, let's get you to the bath."

Slowly, and as Sonic gasped and groaned, Amy pulled Sonic up and helped him to stand. The two walked carefully to the bathroom, Sonic's eyes threatening to cry again.

The two hedgehogs stopped by the bath tub, and Amy slowly helped Sonic to sit while she turned off the water. Then, Amy turned and kneeled next to Sonic, taking off his shoes and socks, which were encrusted with mud to the point of ruin. Amy also ran her hands along Sonic's hands and slipped off his gloves.

Sonic couldn't help but feel a gentle warmth, quite unlike the intense heat of the fever, cascade through him, as Amy then helped Sonic to stand and get in the bath. The water was hot, but it felt good on Sonic's weak, mud patched body.

Amy, taking off her own gloves, helped Sonic lie down in the water, and leaned him forward, only to gasp in alarm.

"Oh my gosh! This bruise is huge!" Amy said in fear, seeing the long, deep blue bruise on Sonic's back.

"It hurts, Amy..." Sonic said, now unable to help it anymore, and crying again. Amy looked at Sonic's face and saw his tears, feeling her own beginning to return again. Gently, Amy ran her slender fingers across Sonic's face and caressed away his tears. Sonic's face turned from pain to comfort, as Amy leaned Sonic back to let the water soak into the bruise.

"Amy... I felt like I was going to die out there..." Sonic then started saying, as Amy continued to run her fingers along Sonic's cheeks and down into the water to rub his arms. "I felt horrible, but it wasn't because of the sickness..."

Amy looked thoughtfully at Sonic, and the blue hedgehog said, "It was because I should have listened to you, but I didn't. You knew better, but I..."

But Sonic was stopped by Amy placing her hands on his face, turning his face to hers. The two stopped and gazed at each other again.

"Sonic, on top of all your other pain, don't add guilt. I'm so happy that I still have you here. That's all that matters."

Sonic gazed at Amy for a moment longer, and felt a smile break out on his lips. Amy followed suit, and then said, "May I massage you, Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes glinted with surprise, but he smiled and nodded. Amy leaned forward and ran her hands over Sonic's shoulders and down his chest. She retraced her path, gently rubbing his fur where it was matted from the mud, and settling on his shoulders, kneading his tense muscles.

"Mmmm, Amy... That's amazing..." Sonic whispered, as Amy brought up one of her hands and drew one finger along Sonic's neck, softly tickling him. He giggled a little, enjoying it a lot.

"Here, Sonic, face the wall," Amy told him gently, and the blue hedgehog turned over in the tub, showing his back where the bruise remained highly visible.

Amy placed her hands on Sonic's bruise, pressing it firmly. Sonic groaned in some pain, but felt Amy's thumbs begin to rub the pained section of his back.

"Ooohh, Amy... That feels so good..." Sonic crooned, as Amy's silky hands released Sonic's pain.

After another minute of massaging his bruise, Amy then helped Sonic to get out of the bath, draining it as he got out. Amy had Sonic sit on the edge of the bath, and went out for a moment, returning quickly with a towel. She sat beside him and wrapped the towel around him, drawing him into a hug. Sonic smiled as Amy nuzzled his face with hers, taking one of her hands in his.

After patting Sonic dry after they hugged, Amy brought Sonic back to her bed, pulling back the sheets and laying Sonic down in the bed.

"Now you need more sleep, Sonic. You have to be careful."

Sonic then looked at Amy as he laid down and knew he wanted Amy to sleep too.

"Amy, you should get some sleep too."

But the pink hedgehog shook her head, saying as she pulled the sheets up to Sonic's neck, "I'm fine. I'm here to make sure you feel better."

Sonic smiled, as sleep, much more pleasant than before, crept in.

"Good night, Sonic," Amy told him, then leaning forward. Sonic felt himself blush as Amy kissed him on the cheek briefly.

"Good night, Amy, thank you so much."

Sonic smiled widely, and his last sight before he fell asleep again was Amy's smiling, beautiful face.

***

Hours later, Sonic woke up, feeling much better than before, but he still felt a heat that wasn't normal. He opened his eyes and saw that Amy wasn't with him anymore. Sonic sat up gingerly, feeling the bruise on his back still throbbing naggingly. He looked around seeing the clock now read nine o'clock.

Just then, Amy walked in, seeing Sonic awake and saying, "Ah, morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Amy sat down besides Sonic, and the blue hedgehog replied, "Better, much better."

It was now that Sonic realized that his bruise wasn't the only thing throbbing. His heart was too. For Amy.

But then, he felt a pressing worry return, and he asked, "Amy, did you sleep at all?"

Amy shook her head, saying, "I didn't want to be away if you needed me."

Sonic felt pangs of sadness for Amy, but then the pink hedgehog, who Sonic realized did look entirely too tired, said, "Now, I made you some soup."

Sonic smiled, as Amy got up and left the room. Sonic watched her go, and realized for the first time how beautiful Amy was. Her figure was so slender and soft. Her eyes were like two gemstones, sparkling with a light as bright as the sun.

She came back with the soup, which she gave to Sonic and sat beside him as he ate. Her soul was also beautiful. He couldn't believe how amazing she was treating him.

Once Sonic had eaten the soup, Amy took the bowl and left to put it away. She came back with the small bottle of medicine again, and told Sonic, "Here, Tails brought this medicine by. He said it'll be really helpful."

Sonic smiled and took the bottle, swigging a little of the medicine and feeling a load of pressure released from his body.

Amy caressed Sonic's face, making him smile, and he realized that he had to say something.

The only thing he thought to say was, "Amy, can you stay here with me?"

Sonic felt a wave of happiness as Amy smiled with open mouth, and answered, "Yes, of course!"

Amy took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed with Sonic, Sonic then wrapping his arms around Amy and holding her close. Amy felt herself blush at how affectionate Sonic was being, but she loved it.

The two just sat on the bed and hugged for moment after wonderful moment.

Finally, it had eaten at Sonic for too long. He couldn't go another second without saying it.

"Amy... I'm afraid to tell you this, since I'm still sick."

Amy looked at Sonic with all of her attention, and asked, "What do you mean, Sonic?"

Sonic then raised his hands to Amy's face, and said, "I love you with all that I am, Amy."

Amy felt her mouth fall open in stun, hearing Sonic tell her this after all this time. She felt her heart skip a beat and then skip another. Immediately, tears fell down her face, but then Sonic said something even more warming, showing that he cared for and loved her more than anything.

"I just don't know if I should kiss you Amy. I don't want you to get sick too."

Sonic was now the one to be stunned, as Amy slid her arms around Sonic's neck and said, "Sonic, if getting sick is the risk for pouring my love out for you... I'm willing to take the risk."

Sonic took no time to close his arms around Amy and bring her to him. They stopped inches from each others' faces, their mouths open in anticipation, as they gazed one last time into the sparkling, crying eyes in front of them. Finally, they closed their lips around each others' and kissed deeply with a passionate heat that beat even Sonic's fever. Sonic pulled Amy backwards and the two laid down, never breaking their kiss.

"Mmmm," the two moaned together, as Sonic offered no resistance, letting Amy's tongue into his mouth and swirling it with his own. They felt more tears slide down their faces as their lips and tongues moved and danced together, soft kissing sounds coming from the two loving hedgehogs. Amy and Sonic rolled, Amy wanting Sonic to take her. Now with Sonic on top of Amy, the two's hands running up and down each other, Sonic moved his tongue all over Amy's mouth, as Amy moved her tongue around her mouth to always be touching Sonic's.

Finally, their tongues were tired, but their eyes continued to cry as their withdrew their tongues and just left their lips touching. Sonic then lifted himself over Amy, saying, "I knew if I had died, my heart would have been broken forever, because I would have broken yours. I love you so much Amy..."

Amy smiled, then bringing Sonic down to lay with her, and told him, the happiness evident in her voice, "I love you, I love you..."

Then, Sonic saw the comfort and fatigue in Amy's eyes, and knew how much she would love to sleep right now.

"Amy, sleep here in my arms," Sonic said simply, and the pink hedgehog smiled with open mouth again, her eyelids falling already.

Sonic and Amy crawled over to the pillows and Sonic pulled the covers up to the both of them. Amy's soft arms held onto Sonic with loving care, as Sonic covered the two of them and then pulled Amy closer to him, as Amy nuzzled her head against Sonic's face and chest.

"Oh I love you, I love you..." Amy whispered, and Sonic whispered back, "I love you too, Amy... So much... Thank you for saving me..."

Amy and Sonic looked at each other one last time, and Amy asked, "Sonic, I want to take the risk one more time..."

Sonic smiled, and the two softly kissed again, their love pulsing in their hearts. Finally, in their exhaustion and love, their lips loosened and Sonic and Amy fell asleep together, their lips touching gently, in each others' arms.

No risk could have been more worth taking, they both knew.

Thanks for reading! Now, I'm giving you a chance to direct my writing. I'm opening up suggestions for my first "two-shot". Here's the deal: If you leave a review / comment, you can suggest one of my oneshots that I have written for me to extend to have a chapter two, hence a "two-shot". Review / comment and tell me which one you would like to see extended. The five one-shots you can vote for are: Warmth From You, I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting, You're There For Me, Somewhere Fun, and Taking the Risk. Thanks for reviewing, and make sure you vote if you'd like to see "the next day", etc.


End file.
